Foal lost, then found
Experience By Marie B.from Northern California My younger son, a teenager, is smitten with horses. He, like my other sons, has always been given a horse that I have purchased or raised. After showing his mare at horse shows and taking her on trail rides and camping, we decided it was a good time to produce a foal with her. He chose a stallion, we paid the stud fee, paid for the vet care, mare care while she was at the stallion's facility. We paid the registry the $400 to sweepstakes nominate the foal in utero. My son spent the gestation time of 11 months anxiously waiting for his foal. He made plans as to names and how he would raise it. About 10 days before she was due to foal, she started pouring milk, which was not normal. While my son was out of town for the weekend, his mare delivered a dead foal. We were all heartbroken. It was a perfect chestnut filly, with a small blaze face, a hind white sock. She would have been 1/2 Egyptian Arabian, and the other half Fadjur and Sidi-Brahim breeding. We buried the foal, and when my son returned we tried to console him. He understood, this is the risk taken when breeding animals. Life happens. Unbeknownst to him, I had purchased the book ,The Secret. I saw that maybe, this was the answer. I became grateful that our mare was all right. I saw that the future will bring him another foal. About a month later, something happened that astounded me. I received a call from a lady who I had trained a couple of horses for years ago. I hadn't spoken to her in a year or two. She asked me if I would be interested in purchasing a filly from her at a reduced price, much less than what it was valued at. I didn't really even ask many questions, I explained that I really couldn't afford any price at this time. I was sorry but, I would pass the word that she had this filly for sale. About a week later, she insisted I come see her. It was 5 hours away, but my husband and I made the trip. As I approached the barn I felt happy. Then I rounded the corner and saw the filly. She was exactly what we had lost, only a year older. Chestnut with the same white markings! Her sire was Egytian Arabian, her Dam was a Fadjur Sidi-Brahim cross, and she was sweepstakes! Then an astounding thing happened. My husband and I had already decided that we just could not afford to purchase a horse. We had hauled a horse down to that area and were fully intentioned to haul an empty trailer back home. The lady had tears in her eyes, she said," just take her. I will give her to you." We were astounded! This was a $10,000. horse. Worth every penny. We had not told this lady what had happened. She had no idea that we had lost our filly. She just wanted this filly to go to a loving home, where she would be used. Shown and ridden. She told me that I had always been honest and good hearted in my horse business and my life. She said, "Just look at this as your reward." So this coming weekend, my son is going to show his new filly in her first show. She is loving and gentle and beautiful! Life will send to you what you need. Always look forward. About Marie B. from Northern California: Arabian horse breeder. Horse trainer. Mother of 4. Comments The Accomplishment The striking achievement in this story is that the family received as a gift a baby horse virtually identical to the one lost in child birth without taking any initiative or spending any money. In fact, without even consciously aspiring for or envisioning this prospect. This expresses the life principle The greater the benefit, the cheaper it is. The Greatest of Gifts can ONLY come totally FREE. Life Response The call from Marie’s old friend offering a foal for sale, her friend’s insistence that she visit, the fact that the new foal was identical in breeding and appearance to the one that had been lost, and the fact that the friend offered a horse worth $10,000 as a gift are expressions of what we term Life Response. The essential question is what made life respond in the way it did? Factors determining the response of life # The family was deeply attached and emotionally positive toward animals, especially horses. Their attachment was not a need to possess or a form of dependence. It arose from genuine love and affection for animals. The younger son is ‘smitten with horses.’ He loves them. That intense positive emotion has a great power of attraction. The Secret even has the power to bring or revive life that is lost. In this case, the friend explained that she was gifting the foal to them specifically because of the love with which they have treated animals for so many years. # The friend who gifted the foal is also an animal lover. Life acted through someone with the same sentiments. Life can act only through similar channels. # As far as we know from the narrative, the son was not consciously aspiring for or envisioning the desired result, but Marie did consciously formulate such an aspiration. She did so out of affection for her son. At least subconsciously her son did intensely aspire for what had been lost. Note the correspondence between the mare and the foal and the mother envisioning for her son. Life is full of such correspondences. # Rather than feeling deeply depressed or sorry for himself, her son seems to have responded calmly and maturely with the right attitude to the loss. The attitude of not being depressed is important. # Marie offered gratitude that the foal’s mother survived in good health. ‘’’That is the power of gratitude.’’’ # Marie saw that in future her son would get another foal. That is, her consciousness was positive and optimistic. More than confidence, she had faith in the future success. What The Secret calls the response of the Universe is really a response to faith. # Faith can issue from any of nine levels of our being. Mental faith brings results. Vital or emotional faith is more intense. It gives greater and faster results. When the physical consciousness aspires with faith, the result comes very quickly, like the sudden recovery from a serious illness. The prayer of animal lover for an animal comes from the most physical levels of the being, level 8 or level 9, which is most powerful. Thus, the new foal came of itself without their even seeking it and it came at no cost. # As Marie approached the barn where the second foal was housed, she felt happy. That was life’s indication of what was to come. ---- Back to The Secret: Case Studies http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H'''] http://server3.web-stat.com/4/secret.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''S] Category:Case Studies:The Secret